The Helper
by Studmuffinlover
Summary: Penelope doesn't know how she got this ability but she uses it her best as she can to use it. It takes her thru life she finds people she never thought would be on her side. Find out about her past and learns more about her future. Along with Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, Hotch, JJ and more they find out that Penelope is more than just an average person. AU
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, unfortunately.**

**This is my first Criminal Minds fanfiction. This is the prologue so it's not that long. Let me know if I should continue and if you like it :) Enjoy!**

**PROLOUGE**

Sweat running down her back and forehead as she sat straight up in bed. Her palms were clammy as she lets out a gasp. Her lungs finally were able to fill with fresh air. She removes her pink eye mask with a swift motion then she reached over to her side tale grabbing her glasses. Her feet swung over the side of the bed as she slid her black frame glasses up her nose. Looking at her alarm clock next to where her glasses were, it read 4:25 in the morning. She sighs and gets out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She can't believe it happened once again. This is the third one this week. Grabbing a glass from the cabinet above the toaster she filled it with water from the faucet. Taking a couple of drinks, she sets the glass down on the counter next to the sink.

She leaned over the sink and turned on the faucet making sure it's a luke warm temperature. Placing her glasses on the counter, her hands ran under the water, cupping her hands she slashes some water on her face as she takes steady breaths. Her body was shaking a bit from what she just saw. She let the water drip off her face a few moments before she splashes water on her face once again. Grabbing the dishtowel the hung to her right she took it and tapped her face a few times wiping it off. She leaned back on the counter, sliding her glasses back on her face.

Sadness is all she felt. Seeing bodies being buried, blood all over someone's hands. Blonde hair, red lips, dirt thrown on a girl. Smirk from a man, who kept the shovel moving, pushing the dirt on her. She took another drink then ran a hand thru her hair. It was early but she had to call Agent Rossi and tell him what she saw.

She walked into the living room looking for her black purse. Locating it on the couch from after school yesterday, she pulled out her cell phone and looked thru her contacts for Agent Rossi's number. Pushing the send button and she lifted the phone to her ear.

After five rings she heard the automatic voicemail. "Hey Agent Rossi, sorry to call you so early again but I think I have found something useful to the case. Um… call me when you get this. I can come over before lasses if you like. Um…just let me know. Thanks. Oh and this is Penelope Garcia, not sure if you have my number in your phone. Bye."


	2. Just another day in the life of Penelope

CHAPTER ONE

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the computer it was typed on.**

**Sorry took so long, I have been busy with work haha Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think of it :)**

"I don't know Em," Penelope said with a sigh. "I have to go to the police station after Professor Hotch's class."

"Ugh!" Emily let out a disapproving sound. "Going to see hottie Rossi, I see?" Emily smirked.

"Ew, no," She cringed. "He's like 80 years old and plus he's my uncle somehow." They both begin to laugh as they walked down the side walk towards the eastern side of campus.

"I was just kidding you know," Emily hit her shoulder against Penelope's own.

"Yeah, I know Em, but he's actually quite attractive for being forty, and the man can cook." Emily laughed and shook her head as they walked into the dark red brick building.

"Speaking of cutie, when are you going to go see Doctor Reid again?" Emily asked they both began their way up the steps, avoiding the crowd waiting for the elevator.

"I have an appointment with him tomorrow," Penelope stated. "He is quite cute I might agree on that."

"I mean seriously he's your age and has his doctorate in psychology, social work and I feel like he has three more. That man is a freaking genius." Both of the girls passed the first door to go up to the second floor.

"He sometimes goes off into rants, but overall he is a good guy," Penelope shrugged.

"Who do I have to go off on and plead insanity to see him?" Penelope rolled her eyes at Emily's statement.

"No one, you just go to his office and ask him out already, seems like all you ever talk about is Dr. Reid."

"Nothing wrong with that, he is a very attractive man," she smiled widely thinking about him.

"Oh hush woman."

Emily winked at her and put an arm around Penelope's shoulders. "Would be better if you got his number for me, since he does know you."

"Nope, I may be your best friend but that is one thing I will not do. After all he is my shrink."

"I don't even get why you see a shrink," Emily pulled opened the door to the second floor and they walked thru heading to the end of the hall.

"I just have some things they I sometimes need to get off my chest about my past."  
"But that is what I AM here for," Emily laid her other hand on her chest.

Penelope smiled as they walked into the classroom, leaving it at that. Strolling over to their seat to the left of the classroom, the girls sat in the middle section so they weren't too close but not too far away. Their bags hit the floor with a _thump_ before they slid into their seats.

This is just another average day in the life of Penelope Garcia. Getting up, going to classes every weekday morning, then some days going to the precinct. Emily doesn't know why she actually goes to the precinct. She thinks Penelope goes to train for her degree in law enforcement. Thus, being partly true, she mostly goes upon the account of her ability…that not many know about.

People started to pile into the class room and to their seats. Like always, the girls were chatting about random things. Penelope takes out her favorite pen with the flower on the end, almost matched the hair clip which was keeping her blond curls out of her hair. Pushing her glasses up against her nose tighter she laughed as Emily talked about this kid she saw the other day. Glancing up at the door Penelope saw him for the first time in a few days. Quickly with a gasp she tapped Emily's arm.

"There he is," she whispered.

"Derek Morgan," Emily rolled her eyes this time. "Woman, go over and talk to him."

Penelope looked at her as if she was ignorant. "Are you kidding me? Have you seen that man, he's like a God in flesh."

Emily suppressed a laugh as the door was being propped open, a man in a suit walked in. "Afternoon class," Professor Hotchner said.

"Afternoon" came from all around the classroom, almost everyone's eyes on him as he sat his briefcase on the table next to his podium. His hands clapped together then rubs them looking into the class.

"Okay class today is going to be a fun day I think," Professor Hotchner stated. "I have a guest for you today." He looked towards the door. "Jack, please come in."

The class glanced towards the door to see what looked like a five year old come thru the door. He had his eyes on the class as he trotted towards the professor. His eyes meet Hotchner's and ran to him. Professor Hotchner squatted down and opens his arms to the little kid. The child gleamed and wrapped his arms around Hotchner's neck. Standing back up he turned his body back to the class.

"Class, this is my son, Jack," he looks down at his son. "Say hi to the class Jack."

Jack waved his hand in a swift motion. "Hello."

"Hello" came from across the room as some students waved back.

"Today class we are going to experience the mind of a child," Prof. Hotchner sat Jack down on the table next to his briefcase. "You all are going to fill out this packet, full of simple questions so it shouldn't take you too long. Then as a class we are going to answer and ask Jack the same questions." He smiled lovely at his son.

He stepped over and opened his briefcase, pulling out a stack of papers as Jack swung his feet back and forth. Hotchner walked towards the students counting the papers to how many people where in that row and then moved to the next. "As I pass these out, you are welcomed to begin it." He finished the right side and started on the left, repeating the process. After every person had a packet he went back to the front and looked at his watch. "I'm gonna give you about twenty minutes. It shouldn't even take you that long."

Penelope took a packet off the top of the pile then passed it to her left to Emily and she did the same. She looks at her packet, as she wrote her hand in the right hand corner of the packet with her flower pen. Penelope began to read the first question: 'What is your dream job? '. Penelope giggled, answering the question then reading the next one. She felt like she was back in elementary school. Her pen wrote and circled as she turned page after page, finally getting to question fifty.

She put her pen down then laid her chin in her hands as her elbows sat on the desk. Her eyes scanned the room. Her eyes stopped on Derek Morgan, the senior player. He was one of the guys who always went out and partied on the weekend and didn't come to class often. Her blue eyes looked up his back, watching all his curves as the leans back and stretched. She bites the end of her pen, not even noticing she picked it back up. He turns to the side talking to one of his friends, flashing that delicious smile. Her hands fall on the desk as she leaned forward a bit. His lips moving so delectably, he said something about this weekend.

"Pen-e-lo-peeee," Emily said to her pronouncing every syllable, making the 'pe' last longer than it should.

"Yes dear?" Penelope said pulling her eyes away from that nice piece of chocolate to look at her.

"Thought I lost you there for a minute," Emily whispered.

Penelope smiled. "Nah I was just distracted by God's creation."

"Well, why don't you just-"

"Okay class your twenty minutes is up," Professor Hotchner spoke as he looked at his watch. "This is how it is going to happen. I will ask the class the question first then I will ask Jack. Does that sound okay with you Jack?" Jack nods now sitting in front of the podium in Hotchner's brown office like chair. "First question, please read it aloud then answer it. Now, who would like to answer that?" Hotchner looked around the room and saw a hand up, calling on Alex, one of the party girls.

"What is your dream job? To be a famous actress," Alex stated.

"Why is that Miss Blake?" Professor Hotchner asked as he leaded on the table Jack was sitting on earlier.

"That is a no brainer, the money. It would be nice to have that much money and be able to do anything you wanted. That and you can get dressed up for no reason, party and control your own job," she said.

"That is very true, Miss Blake, but what about the publicity?" Hotchner challenged.

"No problem, just hire a look-a-like."

Hotchner laughed softly. "Okay Jack, you're turn to answer the question buddy."  
Jack looks up at his father and smiled. "Could you repeat the question?"

"Sure can little guy. What is your dream job?" Hotchner repeats.

Jack looks at him, "I wanna be a ninja turtle." The class erupts in laughter as some 'aww's where heard.

"Well Jack, why is that?" Professor Hotchner smiled down at his son, smiling.

"They fight off bad guys and eat pizza whenever they want to."  
"That class is the mind of a child, innocent and a dreamer," Hotchner ruffled his son's hair. "Who would like to read the next question?"

xxx

Penelope walked into the precinct after class with her backpack on her back. Walking up to the front desk she smiled at Officer LaMontagne.

"Good Afternoon Officer," Penelope smiled.

"Afternoon Miss Garcia," he handed her the visitor sheet to sign in.

"Has it been busy?" she asked, signing on the line.

"Not too busy, coffee machine is on the fritz again."

"That isn't good," she handed the clipboard back to him.

"Ehh, it's time for a new one."  
"That I can agree on," Penelope smiled, know what a good cup of coffee tasted like.

"Agent Rossi said to go ahead and send ya in."

"Thanks Officer LaMontagne," she said then walked to her right into the precinct, where quite a few desks were.

Penelope quietly walked to Agent Rossi's office; waving to everyone she has gotten to know. Her knuckles hit the door as she knocks. "Agent Rossi."  
He looked up from his desk and stood up. "Miss Garcia," he smiled. "How are you today sweetie?"

"I'm okay," she smiled and walked to the office a bit. "How are you?"

"Come on in, shut the door and have a seat," he gestured to the chair and couch in his office. "I'm doing well."

Penelope closed the door behind her before she walked in and sat in the brown comfy couch against his wall. "That is great to hear."

"School go well today?" he asked as he said back down in his chair.

"Pretty funny actually, Professor Hotchner had a good lecture today," she took her bag off and laid it next to her. "Anything new on the case?"

Rossi folds his fingers together as he looked at her. "Nothing yet, I was hoping you might have something."

"I might have something. I had a dream last night, it wasn't that long but it still might help," Penelope crossed her legs and leaned forward a bit.

"Anything could help at the time being. Our lead ended up being a dud," Rossi said matter-of-factly as he tried to straighten the papers on his desk. "So," he grabbed a pen and piece of paper, "please let me know what you saw."

Penelope closed her eyes trying to remember what she saw the night before. Flowing back to her nightmare, she began to remember. "It was dark, by a forest. I could feel the wind, stepping over leaves and branches. I could hear them snap as I walked through. The trees tall, it was hard to see until I saw a light ahead."

"Was it the same forest the body was found in?" Rossi asked as he wrote a few things down.  
"Yes, same spot but something was different. There was more than one person," Penelope raised an eyebrow.

"More than one you say?"

In Penelope's mind she moved closer to the light, finally able to see more just like in her dream. "Yes, one was holding the flashlight and the other was digging. There is garbage bag next to them."  
"The body was in the bag," Rossi stated.

Penelope cringed. "My dream moved forward a bit, and I saw the garbage bag being put into the hole. Both of the people began to cover up the hole with dirt, they buried her. They got it all finished then they began to argue about what to do next. One man in a black baseball hat started to yell. I couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Something about brushing the ground."

"Why we couldn't find a good footprint," Rossi scribbled down the information.

Penelope gasped. "The man in the baseball cap and the hooded man began to get in a fight. Punching each other, the cap man is beating him to a pulp." Her hands moved to her mouth as she felt a tear fall from her eye. "He… he continues until the hooded man isn't breathing anymore. Blood, blood is all I can see now. It's getting blurry." Penelope was about to open her eyes when she puts her hand out to signal to Rossi she wasn't done yet. "The hooded man grabbed something from around the cap guy's neck." She tried to focus more, making her head cringe in pain. "It looks like dog tags. I can only see a few numbers in the middle. Five, nine, dash, three, one." Penelope opens her eyes not being able to take the pain anymore. She put her hands on her head and rubbed her temple. "That is all I can handle."

Rossi got up from his desk and walked over, sitting down next to Penelope. "Miss Garcia, you have done more than you know you have." He placed a hand on her back and begins to rub up and down it. "Your parents would be proud."

"I hope so," Penelope smiled a bit as she wiped a few tears away.

"I know they are," Rossi smiled and handed her a tissue from the box on his desk. "Are you busy at the moment or would you like to go catch a bad guy?"

Penelope smiled back a bit. "Can I get a few minutes to recuperate?"

"Take all the time you need sweetie," he stood up from the couch. "I will be taking the information to the analyst and the rest of the team. Just meet me in the briefing room when you can." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I am very lucky to have a niece like you."

Penelope smiled as he walked the door. She laid on the couch and tried to not cry from the pain of trying to remember the terror she had the night before. Hoping that it would get easier to remember each time she tries, and hopefully it doesn't kill her.

**What are your thoughts on what will happen next? Let me know what you think and if you liked it. c:**


	3. The Findings

CHAPTER TWO

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. But I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Sorry it took so long, I have been very busy at home xD**

The next morning Penelope reached over to the end table and hit her alarm over and over again. Until it finally turned off. With a sigh, she sat up and threw her eye mask on the other side of the bed. She stretched, yawning and got out of bed. Her feet shuffled to the tiny kitchen she owned and reached for a bowl out of the cabinet. Her eyes went black as she started to hyperventilate.

The world Penelope knew went black as she was pulled into another world. There she stood, in the darkness.

"Hello," she called only to hear an echo. "Hello," she said again.

One of her feet stepped forward followed by the other one. Her breathing steady as she walked a foot before the darkness disappeared around her. She was back in the forest. Her eyes scanned around not seeing anyone or anything but trees and nature. She walked forward looking around more and noticed something. This is the same place as her other vision. Penelope glances down and gasps realizing that this is the place where the girl was buried. She didn't like this vision or nightmare whatever you wanted to call it. You could see the dirt that was freshly dug, the flowers all buckled over. Squatting down, she began to look closer at the sight of it and around it. Her eyes moved back and forth not really finding anything.

"Follow me." Penelope quickly stood up and looked behind her to see the hoodie kid from her previous vision.

"What do you want?" Her hands became clammy.

"Follow me," He turned and started off in the opposite direction.

Penelope being confused she slowly begins to follow him. The kid walked thru the leaves, they crunched under his footsteps. She followed him for about a half a mile before he stopped. Penelope leaned against a tree. The boy stood in front of her and to her right.

"Come," He motioned for her to stand next to him, not looking at her.

Penelope cautiously stepped closer. Her heart beat racing unsure of what will happen. He motioned again to his side. She stepped next to him a few inches away to his left and looked at him. Her eyes met his; they looked glossy and pretty terrifying in her opinion, making her take a step back.

"There," he pointed in front of him.

"There what?" Penelope asked confused as she removed her eyes from him and looked at the tree.

"That's where you'll find the evidence you need."

"What exactly-" Penelope began and looked back at the hooded boy but he was gone. "Hey, are you there still?" Penelope tripped on her foot when she turned to look around her, falling. She was ready to embrace her fall, closed her eyes.

Penelope's eyes went wide as she lied on the floor in her kitchen. Slowly sitting up, she moved her hand to the back of her head feeling like she was hit by a car. Her plastic bowl on the floor next to her, she puts her head between her knees, breathing slowly. When she finally stopped seeing spots, she used the counter to lift herself up. Walking a few steps over she bent down and picked up her bowl, putting it in the sink. Walking a bit faster in the morning than usual she moved quickly to her room to retrieve her phone. She plopped on her bed and grabbed her phone off the charger which laid on her end table. Rolling down her contacts, she stopped at one and hit the call button.

"Why good morning Miss Garcia," Rossi's smooth voice said on the other end.

"Uncle, I have to come and see you immediately," Penelope spat out as fast as kids getting out of school on a Friday before summer vacation.

"Are you okay, Pen?"

"Yeah, are you at the station?"  
"Yes."  
"I'll be right over."

Penelope hung up without saying goodbye and tossed her phone on her bed. Hurrying to her dresser, she looked through the first drawer for fresh undergarments. Then she went through the second drawer for a shirt, and the third for some pants. Penelope quickly pulled of her pajamas and started to put on her undergarments, then her pants and shirt.

She ran down the stairs of her apartment building and out the front door. Hopping into her car, she started it then quickly put the gear in drive and headed for the station. As she drove she tried to remember everything that happened, speeding through the town.

Parking the car as closest available spot she could find, she got out and hurried into the precinct. She forced the door open with a push and saw Officer LaMontagne at the desk.

"I need Agent Rossi now please," Penelope rushed to the front desk out of breath.

"Miss Garcia, you okay?" he asked concerned at the way she looked disoriented.

"At the moment no, I need my uncle now please."

"He actually stepped out for a few moments ago," Officer LaMontagne said with a frown.

"No! But how am I-"

"Penelope?" A voice behind her asked.

Penelope turned around at the sound of her name and saw her uncle standing behind her. She let out a sigh of relief unsure how much longer she could remember ever vivid detail of what she witnessed.

"We _need_ to talk," she walked over and grabbed his hand not caring about any of the usually standards procedures. "Your office."

Penelope dragged her uncle to his office and closed the door behind him. When the door shut she let go of his hand and went for the couch. She plopped down on the couch and leaned back and let out a breath. Rossi looking confused sat down at his desk.

"Get out a pen and paper if you want to," She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. "I'm not sure if you need it but I have very important information for you. I had another dream."

"Another one?" Rossi asked confused.

"I know it's odd I had one so close to the other, but that's not important right now. I saw the young boy with the hoodie again. He told me to follow him to some place by the crime scene. He led me to a tree close by it and I think there is something important there. He said it would be evidence that we needed. I think we need to go there and look. I mean we need to go there _now_."

Penelope opened her eyes to find Rossi just looking at her. His hand still has not moved since he grabbed the pen. He blinked a few times trying to soak in what he was just told.

"Let's go now." She stood up.

"Okay," Rossi blankly stared for a second then got up.

He grabbed his keys off his desk and his jacket from the back of his chair. Heading towards the door he put his jacket on, Penelope followed right behind him.

xxx

Penelope walked through the forest a bit before she found the yellow tape telling everyone to keep out. She looked back at her uncle which held a shovel now.

"This is where the dream began," she stated.

Turning back around to look at the tape, she closed her eyes trying to remember the dream once again. The pictures from the dream started to move into her mind. The trees popped up and the leaves, the branches everywhere and the boy was to her right. Penelope opened her eyes and turned to her right.

"He was here, and led me this way."

She started off in the way the boy stood thinking of every step she took in her mind earlier today. They walked a few feet at a time so Penelope could remember exactly what happened. She hiked through the forest, moving a bit to the east more that the west. Walking through trees, over branches and under some, she finally found the spot.

"It's here," she declared. She stopped in front of a big tree, looked like it had been there for ages. "This is where he took me and he pointed down her."

Her finger moved, shaking a bit, down at the root of the tree where it looked like there had been fresh dirt and large pile of leaves. Penelope got on her knees and moved the leaves to the side with her hands. Moving them in a swift motion she began to move the dirt now. She was trying to figure out what exactly was the mystery behind the spot.

"Penelope!" Rossi yelled trying to get her attention.

She stopped digging and looked up to her right where he stood. "What?"  
"Let me dig you're getting yourself all messy." Rossi held out his hand to her. "Let's get you out of the dirt."

Penelope grabbed his hand and used him to lift herself up off the ground. She left go of his hand when she was fully balanced on her feet. She brushed off her knees as her uncle prodded the shovel in the ground then pulled it out, throwing the dirt to the side. He then began again, digging a hole.

Penelope sat down by another tree a foot away and watched. She wiped the beads of sweat that formed on her forehead. Rossi continued to move the shovel in and out of the dirt, pulling the dirt out of his way. He got a bit deeper with each throw of dirt. After a while he was as deep in the hole to his ankles. Rossi moved his shovel down one more time then removed it, not picking up any dirt. His face saddened.

"Pen, go back to the car and radio in a code ten-fifty-four."

"What did you find?" Penelope asked as she stood up and started to walk towards him.

"Don't come any closer Penelope," he said with a stern voice. "Don't want you to see this."

"It's the hoodie boy isn't it?" she asked.

Rossi was silent, not willing to answer.

"Uncle, I _saw him_ die in my dream." She crossed her arms. "I think I'm okay with dead bodies."  
"Penelope please just go and radio in a ten-fifty-four."

"Fine," Penelope jogged back to the car.

She opened the door and sat in the driver seat. Not sure on how to exactly use the radio she picked up the walkie talkie part and pushed the button on the side.

"Agent Rossi's radio here. He request units for a ten-fifty-four at Greenaway Forest on Elle Street."  
"Copy that Miss Garcia," someone said on the other side of the radio. "I will have someone there fast."

Penelope put the radio back down on the consult and got out of the car. She hiked backed down to where her uncle was with the body.

"Don't come over here, Penelope," Rossi asked as she stood up and started to walk over to the hole. "Don't want you to see this."

"Uncle, I saw him die," Penelope said as she looked at him.

She moved closer and saw the body being brushed off by her uncle. She gasped a bit as she saw all the bug and critter crawlers on his body.

"Penelope," Rossi looked up at her, "if you want to leave you can."

"No, just the shock of all the bugs and the lifeless body and I saw him die."

Penelope stepped back and sat down at the tree she was against earlier. She watched Rossi as he dusted off the body of the young boy who is only a few days dead.

xxx

Penelope waited in the car and watched as a team of people carried a body bag up the hill. Put the bag in the back of the ambulance.

Rossi walked up to the car and tapped on the passenger side window. Penelope jumped and grabbed her chest. She rolled down the window and gave him an angry look.

"You scared me," Penelope said, putting her hands down on her lap now.

"Sorry Pen," he leaned against the car. "Would you like me to take you back to the station now?"

She looked at the ambulance then back at her uncle.

"Yeah," she began to put her seat belt on, "that is enough adventure for today."

Rossi gave her a small smile and walked around the front of the car and slid into the driver seat. Penelope pulled her seatbelt over and buckled it up.

Looking out the window she watched the rees go by as Rossi drove down the street out of the forest. She thought about what happened the night in April 11 years ago.

"Uncle," Penelope began, "remember when you came and got me when mom and dad died?"

He glanced at her as he tried to watch the road. "Yeah I remember that."  
Remember that pink blanket I had?" Penelope zoned out a bit.

"Yeah I remember it, had the duck on it."

"That one. Do you know where it went?" she looked over at her uncle.

"I believe it's in the chest in your old room."

"Is there any way that I can come and get it?"  
He smiled. "Sure I won't be home but you know where the spare key is, don't you?"

She nodded. "Yes I do sir."

"Then you're welcomed to get it, just make sure you lock it up before you leave."

"Sure can uncle," she said and looked back out the window.


	4. Finally they speak

CHAPTER THREE

**SOOO sorry took so long, my birthday is tomorrow and I was planning everything for my party which was pretty fun (: But FINALLY got it back up and to it. Hope you enjoy this chapter :D Let me know what you think c: I own nothing**.

Penelope closed her notebook and put her pen in her book bag that was lying at her feet as soon as Professor Hotchner dismissed class. Emily next to her packed up her own stuff and stuffed it in her bag.

"I'm excited about our dinner date," Emily said with a smile.

"I know me too," Penelope smiled back.

"Still on at 7?"

"Yes, ma'am. Do you still need a ride?" Penelope pushed her book bag up and over her shoulder.

"Yes please, carpool would be lovely."

"Penelope," a manly voice said.

Penelope looked down at where the voice came from and found Hotchner waving her down to the front.

"Oh no, Pen the professor wants to see you," Emily joked. "Extra credit time." She winked at Penelope then laughed making a sexual joke. "I'll meet you at my car." Emily skipped down the steps as Penelope gave her a dirty look.

Penelope tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear then began to walk down the steps to the front of the classroom. There were only a few students left in their seat, chatting with others. Her feet stopped at the table next to the podium in the front.

"Miss Garcia, I need to ask you a favor," Professor Hotchner said as he put some papers in his briefcase. "You have the highest grade in the class."

"Oh wow, wasn't expecting that," Penelope looked at him shocked.

"Well you are very bright Miss Garcia," he stuffed the last of his papers in his case.

"What does that have to do with our conversation though Prof?"

Hotchner closed his briefcase and looked up at Penelope. "I would like for you to tutor one of my students."

"Sure, would be an interesting experience," she smiled.

"Thanks Miss Garcia, I will let Mr. Morgan know," Hotchner looked down at his watch. "I hope this works out. Let me know if there is any problem. I need to go now Jack has an appointment." Professor Hotchner grabbed his briefcase and walked towards the door.

"Mr. Morgan," Penelope's eyes went wide.

_Morgan? As in Derek?_ Turning to her right she headed out the door towards the parking lot in a bit of a shock.

"Pen, over here," Emily yelled and waved her arm over her head.

Penelope walked towards her, as Emily stood leaning against her car. "So what did he want?"

"He wants me to tutor."

"Who?"

"Derek Morgan."

"Derek Morgan?!" Emily yelled making people look over at them.

"Shhh, shut up Emily," Penelope hushed her as she covered her mouth.

"Sorry," she whispered through her fingers. Pulling her hand down, she leaned in towards Penelope. "What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea," Penelope said leaning against Emily's car too.

"Are you gonna go through with it?" Emily

"Can I just cancel now?" Penelope gave her best friend a smile.

Emily giggled. "Nope, not gonna happen. You are gonna go through with this even if I have to tie you down. It's the perfect set up, tutor and the student. You will be with him before you know it."

Penelope started laughing hysterically. "You have to be kidding me. There is no way that he will ever want me."

"You never know Pen," Emily winked at her.

"Either way, I have to get going. I need to finish up homework." Penelope stood up straight and smiled. "I love you, you jerk."

"I love you too you bitch," Emily smiled.

xxx

Penelope walked into the administrative office and went up to the second floor, pulling open a door to go into the office. She had been here quite a few times for her meetings. She went up to the desk to find a lady she has never seen before working behind it. Penelope stood there for a moment wondering if the woman would ever look up. Finally after a minute Penelope cleared her throat. The petite woman looked up at her with an odd expression on her face.

"Sorry, what can I do for you?" the woman asked looking up at Penelope's big pink bow in her hair.

"Morning, I'm here to see Doctor Reed. I have a six-thirty appointment," Penelope smiled down at her.

"Sure, let me look. Last name please." The woman removed her eyes from Penelope and looked down at the schedule book in front of her.

"Garcia."  
She looked for the date, using her finger to run across the page. "Miss Garcia, we do have an appointment with you. Let me notify Doctor Reed that you are here." The woman picks up the phone and hit a button and began to speak. "Hello Doctor Reed, there is a Miss Garcia here to see you. Okay sir. You're welcome." She placed the phone back down, hanging up. "Doctor Reed can see you now," she looked up at Penelope and gestured to her right. "Through that door."

"Thanks," Penelope said, knowing exactly where to go.  
Penelope walked through the door and into Doctor Reed's office. "Good morning Miss Garcia," the doctor said as she shut the door.

"Good morning Doctor." Penelope walked further into the room.  
"Have a seat," Dr. Reed motioned for her to sit on the black couch that was to the left of her against the wall.

"Thank you," she went and sat down slowly on the middle cushion of the couch.

"A bit early today," Doctor Reed smiled as he looked at his watch. "It's only six-fifteen."

"Yeah I know," Penelope crossed her ankles. "Thought it would be okay today."

"You know I don't mind your company Miss Garcia. You are more of a friend than a client," Dr. Reed set down in the black chair across from the couch.

"I would have to agree with that," Penelope chuckled. "We have seen each other out of the office than in."

"That's because of your uncle. He is a great guy," Dr. Reed smiled and grabbed a folder off of the small end table.

"What can I say; my uncle and I have a great relationship. Then with the whole me being able to see deaths, kidnappings and other crimes in action makes me an asset."

"You are a great asset even if you didn't have that ability," Dr Reed placed his left foot on his right knee. "But for right now what would you like to talk about Miss Garcia?" He gave her a smile.

"Well I have been having the visions or dreams, not sure what to call them but I'm getting them more often," Penelope stated.

"I would call them visions more than dreams," Dr. Reed wrote down what she said, listening to her.

"Well the visions are taking more of a toll on me, they are starting to make me weak and I can't control myself in them sometimes."  
"What do you mean control yourself?" Dr. Reed wrote something else down.

"Control me, control my actions and what I say sometimes. It just spits out of my mouth," Penelope moved her bag from around her and sat it next to her on the couch.

"Have you tried to take control?"  
"Yes, I have but it doesn't work that well sometimes, it drains my body."

"Well seems like we have a bit to work with today," Dr. Reed looked up from his pad of paper and smiled. "Very interesting I must say."

xxx

"Thanks Doctor Reed," Penelope said as she stood in the doorway. "I'll see you next month?"

"Of course Miss Garcia and you know if you need an earlier appointment just call my office," Dr. Reed smiled and sat down at his desk. "Have a great rest of your day Penelope."

"And same to you, Doctor Reed." Penelope smiled as she walked out the door closing it behind her.

Penelope walked down the stairs and hall and out the door. Her footsteps softly hit the concrete as she headed towards Mrs. Jareau's class. She kept her head down trying to get through the crowd, feeling her shoulders hit a person after a person.

She reached her classroom; she silently walked in and to her seat. This is the only class she didn't know anyone in but Mrs. Jareau did let her do what she wanted most the time. You know being the one with the highest grade helps too.

"Good Morning class," Professor Jareau said with a smile.

Mornings and groans came from around the classroom. Penelope pulled out her notebook and her flower pen, and wrote down the date on her paper.

"Today we will begin with what is the top songs Billboard dot com. We will discuss why they are and what your opinions are on these songs. So I will need participation," Professor Jareau said as she lowered the projector screen. "So please take notes, this is for your benefit and not mine."

She turned the projector on and plugged her computer up to it that was on the podium.

"Okay so as you can tell, I am on Billboard dot com," Professor Jareau said as she clicked on hot one hundred. "So as you can see the third top song right now is All of Me by John Legend. We are going to watch the video for it and I will ask you questions after the video is over so be prepared. There will be a two page paper due Wednesday." Jareau clicked the watch button making it pull up and begin to buffer.

The students watched the video and some scribbled down notes.

xxx

Penelope was supposed to meet Professor Hotchner in his classroom before class. So she walked in and sat in the first row waiting for him. Penelope was doodling on her notebook when she heard the sound of the door open.

"Hello Miss Garcia," the voice said. She lifted her head to see Hotchner and Derek Morgan behind him. Penelope dropped her pen and notebook.

"Sorry sir." She bent down and picked them up.

"Sorry to startle you," Hotchner said as Penelope stood up, notebook and pen in hand.

"No worries sir."

"Okay then, we shall get to business. Miss Garcia this is Mr. Morgan," Hotchner said as he motioned to each one with saying their names.  
Penelope held her hand out nervously. "Penelope, Penelope Garcia."

Derek grabbed her hand and shook it. "Derek Morgan."

"Derek this will be your tutor until you get your grade up enough in my class to keep playing football," Hotchner butted in.

"Nice to meet you," Penelope said as she brought her hand back to her side.

"Same goes to you," Derek smiled.

"Now, you two figure out a time that you can meet before class ends." Hotch looks at his wrist, where his watch hung a bit too big. "You have five minutes before class starts. I need to get a few things down before that so you two talk." Hotchner walked away to his podium.  
"Okay, so how is this going to go down chicka?" Derek asked.

"Chicka?" Penelope asked confused.

"Yeah, chicka. You know like chick, lady, woman," she shifted his weight to the other foot.

"It's Penelope or Garcia and sometimes it's both. It's not 'chicka'."

"My bad Penelope but back to the question. How is this going to go down? When do you wanna meet? Where?" Derek asked.

"Well how about we meet after classes today in the library and talk more about it then? I have a few things that get me from having a normal life," Penelope said tucking a piece of her blond curls behind her ear.

"That sounds good to me. Meet you on the second floor back right corner?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me," Penelope smiled as a few students walked in the door behind them. "I'll see you at the library then?"

"Yes chicka," Derek turned one-eighty with a smile on his face and walked towards his friends coming into the classroom.

"Name is not chicka."


End file.
